Naruto : Ascension of a God
by shyam tenali
Summary: It's been six years since the fourth Shinobi world war. The shinobi system has been amended to better suit the peaceful era that exists. A lot of things changed , especially for one orange Shinobi. But both peace and war move hand in hand. Nothing stay's for too long. An unknown enemy starts making his move , How will Naruto face this new threat ?
1. Chapter 1

Every time, there is a war, the events that follow often scar the people that participate in it the most. The Konoha 11 too were object to such a change. Shikaku, Inochi died during the war. This came down hard on Shikamaru and the yamanaka heiress.

Shikamaru started becoming a chain-smoker and it took a year for Ino to fully-recover from her loss courtesy of one pink-haired girl. Hatake Kakashi soon lost the battle against his terminal illness which he contracted soon after the war. His untimely death was taken hard by most people who knew him, but Shizune was most affected by it, who he was supposedly seeing. Tsunade gave her an indefinite hiatus from work so that she can get some closure. Shizune soon left for which the couple wanted to visit after the war was over.

Everyone faced the horrors of the war that took place that nearly wiped out all of humanity but the pain that was inflicted was more so on one specific shinobi, one Naruto Uzumaki.

The love of his life, Hinata Hyuga was made the to engage prince yakushi (son of the water Daimyo) by her father who wanted to help protect the peace between the villages. Hinata initially protested but then saw that the marriage was doing greater good and relented to help supplement the cause.

That night, when the Hyuga princess called off the relationship with Naruto, was the same night he wanted to cherish her forever by proposing her marriage. But fate played its cruel hand, Naruto was broken. The orange shinobi understood her dilemma but could never come in terms with it. Since that day Naruto became completely shut down. He saw no reason whatsoever to stay in konoha.

He fulfilled his end of the deal by making Sasuke return back to konoha. But unlike last time, the teme reciprocated his feelings for the pink-haired girl. He always knew Sakura to have a thing for Sasuke but sincerely hoped that she would recognize his unabashed love for her and accept him. But life wasn't that easy.

With both the girl's gone, his parent's dead, his godfather and sensei dead he felt alone. He always felt lonely but it was either his pal's or kurama that cheered him back on. But for the first time he felt empty. He loathed his life completely and utterly. His dream was never to become the hokage , it actually was to make people recognize him and then cherish a family-life. He wanted a place he can turn back to; he wanted a place he can call home.

Very shortly Naruto was crowned the heir-apparent to being the next hokage. But, he felt no joy. Only emptiness. That title held no importance to him anymore. He soon joined the Anbu corps as a tribute to his former sensei. He jumped ranks that would make Itachi cover in shame. He soon had a own team called the "Tane katsu" which answered only to the hokage. He soon took up mission's that were utterly and completely hopeless and yet yielded outstanding results. His talent in accomplishing missions outshone most his peers and predecessors. This was six years ago.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Moving Tides

I urge all my readers to bear with me along the way, as this is my first time here at Fan Fiction. I always wanted to write a fan fiction but never got a suitable plot yet. I would like to ask all of you readers to bear with me for any grammatical errors that have been made. I also would encourage criticism on my work that would help me better my writing. The given storyline and characters have been borrowed from the work of a famous author, Kishimoto.

CHAPTER 1: THE MOVING TIDES

The fourth Shinobi world war had been over. Many prominent ninjas gave their life as a sacrifice to protect the younger generation, a new era of peace dawned over the land of the Shinobi. The Shinobi a saw this as a new opportunity to inculcate many new treaties and thereby establishing order from the chaos that was created. Though, the reigning terror, the juubi and Madara were obliterated from the world during the war. Even though, Madara died the face of evil still remains in guise of Kabuto. The maniac medic chunin escaped and his whereabouts still remains unknown.

But, the tide of wind never blows across the same flag. It was definitely a time of peace but all things good and ugly never stay for long. The peace of the world was yet to be challenged once again.

"It is time! We must make our move!" said the masked man.

"Yes! My lord! We are soon going to deploy our men to kidnap the girl. "Said the man who lay bent clad in grand golden robes.

"Make haste and be vigilant! We do not want our plans yet again to be disturbed by the boy "said the masked man.

"Don't worry, Master! I Goru, the fifth son of Lord Omi, would definitely deliver you with ripe results" said Goru stealthily standing up.

"Goru! Don't make the same mistake as Madara! Never underestimate the boy."

"Hai!" saying this Goru, immediately disappeared in a bright red flash.

The masked man solemnly sat down. His age prevented him to move swiftly.

"It is time, the world is soon going to see its new emperor" blurted the man.

"Hokage-Sama! You have summoned me?!" said the masked dragon.

"Please Naruto; you don't need to be that formal with me "said the calm Tsunade.

"Hai Hokage-sama ! Is there any reason you have asked me to forfeit my current mission? "Questioned Naruto (age: 24 years)

The Hokage sighed .It was years since she saw the blond whole-heartily smile. The years took effect on Naruto and he looked more so like his dad, Minato Namikaze. Even his analytical and strategical prowess exceeded him. Some say such a drastic change is bad, but Naruto welcomed was broken shell of a man, which the Hokage intended to fix.

"Yes Anbu Captain! I want you to take a mission of utmost importance "retorted Tsunade sarcastically.

"You will leave tomorrow morning ! But unlike your other missions, you will do so with a team of class Jounin I have assigned you with" continued Tsunade.

"A team, I don't require a team. It pulls me down. My efficiency is utmost when I work alone." thought Naruto.

"Hokage-sama! With all due respect I would like to request to be assigned singularly. I am sure the team you selected is efficient , but I might put them in harm's way if I am deployed for this mission."

" Need not worry young Naruto, the team assigned to you are well expirenced and can take care of themselves. That being said , I think you need a good-night's sleep for tomorrow , get your mind set straight ." stated the calm Hokage.

" Hai!"Saying so Naruto shinshiued himself.

" okay baa-chan ! What are you playing at ? "thought Naruto.

"This is so going to be fun! What are you now going to do brat? "Thought lady Tsunade sipping her drink.


	3. Chapter 3 : Re-Union

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

I request my readers to be patient and encouraging whilst reading as this is my first fanfiction. My work is certainly inspired by the author, kishimoto though the plot conceived here is mine.I will soon post the pictures regarding Goru and his , many fanfiction authors I intend to see my work through the end that is provided my work is appreciated and I have good enough readers.I intend to post my updates every Sunday.

* * *

CHAPTER 3 :RE-UNION

Sakura Haruno was very pissed today. Upsetting her today was a sure free-way ticket to hell and over. The thoroughly agitated bubble gum haired kunochi did not notice her best friend stroll up to her.

"Hey Fore-head! You seem royally ugly today?" sneered Ino.

"Shut up! Pig! I am in no mood to talk to you today." Retorted Haruno.

"What's wrong Sakura!? You should be on cloud nine more or less. Sasuke proposed to you just the week before, why so glum?" asked Ino.

"I don't know Ino! I know I must be happy for us, but the whole relationship seems very dull. Most of the times all we do is meet up and eat dinner. You must see Sasuke eat dinner , he is so awfully boring. Also …um…..I can't still stop thinking about…."continued Sakura.

"NARUTO?!"Replied Ino.

"Yes! Ever since, Sasuke is back, Naruto never met us. Six years…..six fucking years. I mean could he not be happy for me and just met me and try to act like a grown-up. I know he is ANBU and all. But come on! There is a limit for everything."

"Sakura! Are you angry at Naruto because he did not meet you or merely disappointed he did not react much when you gwaned all over sasuke."

"Um….I don't know…..I am not sure."

"You know what Sakura! You are very unfair and a really selfish person. "Continued Ino.

"I am selfish?! Are you mad?"

"Sakura! Zip it! I know what happened between you and naruto in the valley of Iron."

"…You proposed to him, broke his heart and still expect him to be an anchor for you always?! You still think he can do that after what you put him through? God knows, how that lad passed from being a sociopath. The worst part about this is that you have the audacity to even think that all this is his fault. Sakura! You have no right; no right whatsoever to even think like that regarding naruto. "replied the Yamanaka heiress.

Sakura started to shiver. The brave kunochi knew these facts yet kept shelved them inside of her. Hearing these words from her best friend nonetheless made her get a reality check.

"I know! But god forgive me, I am confused." Broke down the young girl.

"Do you love Naruto?" Ino questioned.

"I…don't know. "Sobbed the pink-haired girl.

"Sakura! Decide fast, before things go way out of hand" said Ino.

* * *

The Hokage loved the dusk overlooking the hokage tower. The hokage tower had a view that would make even Madara enjoy a moment of pure bliss and peace. The setting sun and a cold sake was all tsunade needed from a tiresome day of paperwork.

"Hokage-Sama! You have called for me ?"questioned Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru ! I have a mission I would like you to take at the earliest. It's a team mission and your team has already been picked up for you."continued the Hokage.

"Well, who are they ?"

"Sakura Haruno : the team medic , Rock lee : taijutsu specialist , Ino yamanaka : former Ino-shika-cho, Chouji Akamichi : Former Ino-shika-cho and Naruto Uzumaki : team leader."

"WHAT?!"

"You have any questions?"asked Tsunade sarcastically.

"Hokage-Sama! Are you crazy? Putting Naruto and Sakura on the same team will be like watching guy sensei and rock lee make-out genjutsu. There is definitely not going to be any chemistry within them thereby reducing the efficiency of the team."

"Hence, I have assigned you genius. You must look after those two and make sure they patch-up."

"Oh God! This is so gonna be troublesome. "Thought the Nara genius.

"At least, raise my paycheck! I can't handle it otherwise."

"Humph! Always the shrewd one eh? Fine I'll raise your pay."

" Whatever ! Now I'll go and kill myself."thought shikamaru.

"You may leave now, your mission starts tomorrow. The mission details is been briefed to you in the scroll." Ordered the Hokage.

"Hai"

* * *

Naruto was walking briskly towards the village gate. His mission details were mailed to him this morning. Even though, he knew his mission-objective he found it really odd that there was no mention of his team or its details. He presumed a worst-case scenario already and he was least bit happy with his conclusion.

"Naruto! Keep calm and do your mission, you are being silly now. I am sure you have a better team than what you are expecting." said kurama.

"Yes Kurama! I sincerely hope too. But, seeing baa-chan's recent behavior I can't lay a finger but I have a hunch that she will be there. "Thought Naruto.

"Oh come on! You are over-thinking too much." Roared kurama.

Naruto hirashined himself to save him the time and found out his fears were true to the bulls eye. Shikamaru Nara was smoking his fourth cigarette , Chouji was munching on his large pack of potato-chips, Ino was complaining about things that don't concern her, rock lee was doing his thousandth sit-up and sakura was impatiently tapping her left foot ; all of them awaiting their team captain.

"Crap! I can't take this. Damn it ! Baa-chan , I am so going to get it for this."thought naruto.

"Ha ha ha ha ! Guess you are right kid, I was feeling kinda bored with your day-to-day routine. This outta be fun."smirked Kurama.

"Kurama ! I swear to kami if you don't stop your jokes then I will make you see Guy-sensei ."thought the blond.

The sheer thought of Guy-sensei being nude sent a huge shiver across the nine-tails. It is generally an impossible job to get a kyubi from abiding to a human's request. Guy-sensei was naruto's kryptonite against such a job.

"Grrrr! Suit yourself, I am just trying to lighten up the situation. Anyway, it's your funeral…I am going to sleep."said the kyubi.

Naruto goggled the whole team. The nara genius grew paler ergo his smoking vice. The yamanaka lass was her charming self and chouji well was the same; fat. Lee seemed to have become taller than his usual self and haruno was probably the prettiest site naruto had seen in ages.

"Errr! I guess we must leave now!"started naruto trying to break the ice.

Sakura viewed Naruto silently. His attire seemed more suited to the Anbu corps oriented. He carried a short-hand katana. He now looked more or less like his dad. His dashing looks, accompanied by his cerulean eyes made him an eye-treat for any girl.

"Well Well ! Look at the hottie."Thought inner-sakura.

"Shut-up! He is my friend"shouted Sakura.

"Yea yea ! keep saying that and you will die a virgin." Retorted the inner-sakura.

"Ahh! Haruno-san ! We must leave." Said Naruto coldly.

Sakura was crestfallen. Her rosy-cheeks went pale and she started to frown. Naruto never addressed her with her surname, period. Her relationship with naruto hit rock-bottom. This was its proof.

"I need chouji and lee in the left and right of the hawk-formation. The formation will be commendable and our chance will be more better off to react and counter any ambush. Shikamaru will be to my right for immeadiate assistance . Ino will behind me , as she is proficient in long-range jutsu's she will be easily viable to short-range assault ,thereby protecting her position this way. I will be located in the center of the formation to counter any disturbances that occur and Miss Haruno will be behind the formation as she is a medic ninja. We would not want anything to happen to her, now would we?" ordered Naruto.

"All-right, team! Move out." Continued Naruto.

"Ok! This is going to be really troublesome, guess naruto became like his dad." Thought the bright Nara.

"Wow! Go Naruto , looks like he turned like shikamaru."thought chouji.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun, your flames burn brightly. Youth full-throttle."shouted Lee.

"Well Well ! What do you know ? Hottie and a firm-stand, finally a Naruto I can get onboard with."said Ino slyly.

"Shut-up pig!"Shouted Haruno.

* * *

The jounin team started jumping across the forest in the formation conceived by their captain. The team ran till dusk. The tired jounins halted to rest for the day. But, there was something wrong, this naruto sensed.

Goru and his team were closely trailing the konaha-shinobi. They were onto them for quite some time, they were really profound in their skills, thereby masking their presence perfectly.

"Listen up ! Kidnap the girl at night, when he is not watching." Ordered goru.

"I repeat ! You are not to engage the boy at any cost." Continued goru.

"Hai-goru sama !" said the three masked ninja.

"Disperse."

* * *

SPOILER-ALERT :

The next chapter will consist of Naruto's first fight ever and I want to make it legen...wait for it...dary(Heh Heh ! Yep that's a barney stintson) hence would request suggestions on the jutsu's to be used.


End file.
